Shoes
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: “Galinda,shouldn’t you find someone else to help you decide on what shoes to wear? Someone who knows about fashion?” "I just want you to decide, Elphie!" When she chose to humour Galinda, Elphaba didn't know of the hassle, or pleasure, to come. Gelphie.


**Shoes**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Galinda or Elphaba. I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

Hands dragged carefully over each shoe slowly, feeling for quality, dirt, and shape. Eyes widened as fingers fell upon the right kind of shoe. It was plucked off the rack and dropped neatly onto the floor. Eyes glanced to the shoes, now part of a small pile made up of several other pairs of shoes. A small smile formed on the mouth, but it twisted quickly into a line of puzzlement and discontent.

Finally, the body as a whole whirled around, and words were formed.

"Elphaba, which one?"

There was no answer.

"Elphaba, are you listening to me?"

The woman called Elphaba sighed audibly. She raised the book in her hands high enough above her head to be able to see exactly who she was speaking to.

"What exactly is it that you want, Galinda?"

"Which one?" Galinda repeated. Bending over, she carefully swept up some of the shoes into her arms, and held them up for Elphaba to look at them. "Which pair of shoes should I wear?"

Elphaba snorted. She lowered the book so that it was properly in front of her face again. Her eyes returned to the page.

"Whichever ones are the prettiest to you." She mumbled.

"But..." The quiver in Galinda's voice was plain as day, as she whimpered to Elphaba. "But they're _all_ pretty!"

Elphaba heaved another deep sigh. Mentally marking the page, the green woman closed her novel shut, set it on her bedside table and stood up from her bed, walking over to her blonde roommate.

"Let me see them." She said tiredly.

Galinda squealed, nearly dropping her shoes in the process.

"Well you see, there are these ones-"

Galinda held up a light blue pump.

"Or these ones-"

Pink glittery heels.

"Or these."

Lilac stilettos.

"Which ones do you like the most, Elphie?" Galinda asked. Looking up from her shoes, she saw the grimace on Elphaba's face, and it was all the response she needed.

"Elphie!" She huffed. "You don't like any of them."

"No." Elphaba replied after her face returned to normal. "I don't. Galinda, listen, shouldn't you find someone else to help you decide on what shoes to wear? Someone who actually knows about fashion?"

"I just want you to decide, Elphie!" Galinda pouted.

Seeing her roommate's jutted bottom lip, Elphaba sighed for the third time, (thought this one was internal) and decided to humour her roommate.

"Do you have any other shoes?" The green woman asked.

The blonde's pout turned into a grin as she nodded excitedly. Elphaba watched as Galinda skipped away, then dragged a chair back over to the rack. Stepping on the top of the chair, Galinda began to go through the same process she had earlier, this time for shoes that were higher than the ones she could reach previously without the aid of the chair.

Suddenly, she gasped.

"Elphie!" Galinda shrieked happily. "I found the perfect pair!"

Reaching a hand in to get them, Galinda frowned.

"But they're stuck." She said. Trying to tug them out, Galinda did nothing but make the tall shoe rack shake.

Taking pity, Elphaba walked over to Galinda.

"Here, let me." She offered. Galinda hopped down from the chair and Elphaba pushed it aside, for she could see the shoes Galinda wanted well enough without a stool.

Squinting at the shelf, Elphaba saw the shoes her roommate wanted, lodged all the way at the back. Reaching a hand in, she tried pulling them out, but they would not budge.

Frowning, she once again tried tugging on the shoes, this time with added force, but still the shoes did not come out.

Gritting her teeth, Elphaba pulled on the shoes over and over again. Finally, when Elphaba put both hands on the shoes and pulled back, putting all her strength into it, they came out.

Breathing heavily from effort, Elphaba brushed the strands of hair (that had come loose from her loose braid when she had been trying to yank the shoes out) out of her eyes and her face. Dangling the pair of shoes on her fingers, Elphaba turned to Galinda.

About to make a witty comment to the blonde, the words died on Elphaba's lips as she saw the horror-filled, wide eyed expression on Galinda's suddenly pale face.

Seeing that Galinda's eyes were glued onto the shoe rack, Elphaba turned back to look at it and gasped.

The shoe rack was teetering on edge, just about to fall on her. Elphaba realized belatedly that when she had finally pried the shoes out, the force she had used had caused the rack to shake violently, and then tip over, slowly, in her direction.

Elphaba stood there, frozen in terror. But just as the rack swayed and finally lurched toward her, Elphaba's muscles unlocked. She fell back onto the floor, and threw her arms out to protect herself as best as she could, while her eyes slammed shut.

Expecting to feel the crushing weight upon her body, Elphaba was surprised to feel nothing at all after a few beats. Opening an eye slowly at first, both of her eyes soon opened. Elphaba blinked, and gaped as she saw the shoe rack was suspended magically in mid-air, angled at her impossibly, only a few feet above her body.

Sighing in relief, Elphaba relaxed. For the first time in her life, she was thankful for her powers, as they had kept her from being hurt.

Or so she thought, until all of the shoes fell out of the rack and buried her alive.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman hear Galinda squeal, her voice muffled by the shoes she was buried under. Minutes later, Elphaba felt the footwear being picked up off of her and tossed away. A small hand grabbed her hand, and helped pull her up out of the shoes and into a sitting position.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Galinda asked her. Somewhat disoriented but still mostly aware foe hr surroundings, Elphaba nodded, and slowly stood up. Absently, she noticed that the shoe rack had been returned to its normal position; Galinda had performed some magic of her own, it seemed.

Taking a step to her bed to finally get back to her book, Elphaba winced as an unexpected wave of pain rushed through her body.

"Ah!" She hissed in surprise, and immediately Galinda came back to her side.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked once again. She took Elphaba's arm into her own, and assisted the woman to the closest bed, said bed being hers.

"I'm sorry." Galinda suddenly blurted out once they had sat down.

"Pardon me?" Elphaba asked as she examined herself, a slight frown on her face from the pain.

"It's my fault you got hurt." Galinda whimpered. "If I hadn't asked you to get my shoes, this wouldn't have happened."

Seeing the concern and guilt in Galinda's eyes, Elphaba knew she meant every word that she said.

"Galinda, look," She began. "You don't have to be sorry- it was my fault too. I put too much force into pulling, and-"

If Galinda had heard a word Elphaba said, she made no show of it, as she interrupted Elphaba mid-sentence.

"I'll do everything I can to make it better!" She declared dramatically, and it took all of Elphaba's restraint to not make a sarcastic comment.

"Tell me, where does it hurt?" Galinda asked as she scooted over closer to Elphaba.

"Galinda, the pain will pass. I'm just a bit bruised, so-"

"Here?" Galinda ignored Elphaba and pressed her fingers to a spot on the green girl's hand. Elphaba let out an involuntary gasp of pain, and Galinda nodded to herself as she looked at the spot.

Slowly, she bent over and let her lips touch the bruise that was already forming. She pressed her lips there for a moment, before sitting back and looking at a flabbergasted Elphaba.

"W-what was that!?" The verdant woman spluttered.

"I kissed you where it hurts." Galinda explained. "it's what my mother used to do to me whenever I got bruises, and it always made _me_ feel better."

"Yes, but-"

"So where else does it hurt?" Galinda interrupted once again.

Elphaba stared at her for a moment before sighing and pointing to a spot on her upper arm, where the heel of a shoe had hit. She decided to give in and let Galinda do what she wanted, knowing that the blonde would not stop until she did.

As time went by, Galinda kissed a trail up both of Elphaba's arms, covering all of the injured woman's bruised spots. Finally, when she had kissed Elphaba's left shoulder, Galinda moved away.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Loads." Elphaba replied sarcastically. Secretly though, she felt much, much better- though she would never admit it aloud.

"Good!" The socialite grinned. Reaching out a hand, she patted Elphaba's cheek. As she did so, Elphaba inhaled sharply- Galinda had touched the spot where a stiletto had landed and nearly torn her skin.

"Elphie, does there hurt too?" Galinda peered at the spot, spotting definite bruising.

Elphaba, rubbing her cheek gingerly, nodded.

"Here," Galinda said, pulling Elphaba's hand away. "hold still."

"Galinda-" Elphaba tried to protest, but it was to no avail. Galinda had already leaned in and met Elphaba's cheek with her lips.

And in that moment, Elphaba became aware of how close Galinda was to her. Galinda's blonde curls hung in her face, making Elphaba's view golden. She felt the blonde's hand bracing itself on her shoulder, and she smelt the blonde's perfume, splashed delicately on her neck.

She became aware of how her roommate's blue eyes had drifted closed.

She became aware of how soft the blonde's lips were, even after feeling them only on her cheek.

She became aware of how much she wanted those same lips to drift down and brush over her own.

After Galinda had let her lips linger for a little too long, she finally pulled back. Elphaba gazed at her face, so close to her own. Gazing at Galinda's face the green woman knew that Galinda' eyes had been opened to their intimacy too.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" Galinda asked,her voice barely above a whisper.

Elphaba, unable to form a word, just nodded.

"Where?"

In a surprisingly bold move, Elphaba reached a hand up and tapped at her lips.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Galinda leaned in and kissed Elphaba.

It was a soft kiss but it grew more and more passionate. It was only broken when both Galinda and Elphaba were both completely breathless.

Though gasping for breath, Galinda managed to ask Elphaba in a husky voice,

"Does it still hurt?"

Elphaba nodded again, this time more frantically.

A seductive smile spread across Galinda's face.

"Then we're going to have to fix that, won't we?" She purred, before throwing her arms around Elphaba's neck and kissing her once again.

* * *

Written for a special someone, who insists on calling herself the awesomest person ever. Though I must say that I can't disagree, cause to me she is.


End file.
